


After the Future

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Spoilers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven's journey begins.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	After the Future

“And you’ve been doing those mental exercises we discussed?” Dr. Brooks asked as Steven’s weekly video-therapy session came to a close. 

He was just outside of Jayhawk, parked at a rest stop along the freeway. “Yeah! They’re really helping, I think.”

“Good,” Dr. Brooks nodded. “We still have a few more minutes, is there anything else on your mind?”

“Well… I’m a bit nervous about visiting Connie at her school?”

“And why’s that?”

“I guess… I guess I’m worried I won’t fit in? Like, I’ll be her weird boyfriend butting into her social life? Is that wrong?”

“Not at all, Steven,” Dr. Brooks said with her trademark reassuring voice. “Maybe adjusting to Connie’s world will be difficult, but I know you can do it. Besides, I’m sure Connie will understand if you just want to spend time together.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right…” Steven smiled.

After the therapy session ended, Steven started his car back up and drove towards Jayhawk. He and Connie had a date tonight, at some ‘hip’ restaurant on campus — though Steven wasn’t sure why someone would dedicate an entire restaurant to hips.

He was excited. He was happy. He was everything he wanted to be, and still had room for more.

He was Steven Universe, and for the first time in a long time, he was enjoying life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have too many emotions
> 
> EDIT: ALSO 100th fic!


End file.
